lostinozfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Oz Books
For a complete and acurate listing of the books please go to http://ozproject.egtech.net/books.php they list every titile relating to the land of oz this site goes above and beyond. These are the "official" Oz canon, written by the "Royal Historians" and published (in 39 of 40 cases) by Reilly & Lee. By L. Frank Baum 1. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) 2. The Marvelous Land of Oz (1904) 3. Ozma of Oz (1907) 4. Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz (1908) 5. The Road to Oz (1909) 6. The Emerald City of Oz (1910) 7. The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1913) 8. Tik-Tok of Oz (1914) 9. The Scarecrow of Oz (1915) 10. Rinkitink in Oz (1916) 11. The Lost Princess of Oz (1917) 12. The Tin Woodman of Oz (1918) 13. The Magic of Oz (1919) 14. Glinda of Oz (1920) By Ruth Plumly Thompson 15. The Royal Book of Oz (1921) 16. Kabumpo in Oz (1922) 17. The Cowardly Lion of Oz (1923) 18. Grampa in Oz (1924) 19. The Lost King of Oz (1925) 20. The Hungry Tiger of Oz (1926) 21. The Gnome King of Oz (1927) 22. The Giant Horse of Oz (1928) 23. Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz (1929) 24. The Yellow Knight of Oz (1930) 25. Pirates in Oz (1931) 26. The Purple Prince of Oz (1932) 27. Ojo in Oz (1933) 28. Speedy in Oz (1934) 29. The Wishing Horse of Oz (1935) 30. Captain Salt in Oz (1936) 31. Handy Mandy in Oz (1937) 32. The Silver Princess in Oz (1938) 33. Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz (1939) By other writers 34. The Wonder City of Oz (John R. Neill, 1940) 35. The Scalawagons of Oz (John R. Neill, 1941) 36. Lucky Bucky in Oz (John R. Neill, 1942) 37. The Magical Mimics in Oz (Jack Snow, 1946) 38. The Shaggy Man of Oz (Jack Snow, 1949) 39. The Hidden Valley of Oz (Rachel Cosgrove, 1951) 40. Merry Go Round in Oz (Eloise Jarvis McGraw and Lauren Lynn McGraw, 1963) Lost in Oz 41. Lost in Oz (Joshua Dudley, 2007) 42. Lost in Oz: Rise of the Dark Wizard (Joshua Dudley, 2008) 43. Lost in Oz: Temple of the Deadly Desert (Joshua Dudley, 2011) Oz Related works by "Royal Historians" Each of the "Royal Historians" wrote Oz-related works not generally considered canonical. Some are short stories, some are fantasy novels that contain characters or places that also appeared in Oz books, still others are novels written sometimes years after the authors' main body of Oz books. *''The Magical Monarch of Mo'' (L. Frank Baum, 1900) *''American Fairy Tales'' (L. Frank Baum, 1901) *''Dot and Tot of Merryland'' (L. Frank Baum, 1901) *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' (L. Frank Baum, 1902) *''Queer Visitors from the Marvelous Land of Oz'' (L. Frank Baum, 1904, newspaper comic) *''The Woggle-Bug Book'' (L. Frank Baum, 1905) *''Queen Zixi of Ix'' (L. Frank Baum, 1905) *''John Dough and the Cherub'' (L. Frank Baum, 1906) *''The Sea Fairies'' (L. Frank Baum, 1911) *''Sky Island'' (L. Frank Baum, 1912) *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' (L. Frank Baum, 1913, short stories) *''Yankee in Oz'' (Ruth Plumly Thompson, 1972) *''The Enchanted Island of Oz'' (Ruth Plumly Thompson, 1976) *''The Forbidden Fountain of Oz'' (Eloise Jarvis McGraw and Lauren Lynn McGraw, 1980) *''The Wicked Witch of Oz'' (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1993) *''The Runaway in Oz'' (John R. Neill, 1995) *"Percy and the Shrinking Violet" (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1995) *"Spots in Oz" (Rachel Cosgrove Payes, 1997) *''The Rundelstone of Oz'' (Eloise Jarvis McGraw, 2001)